


Истинный облик

by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020), zmeischa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanfic, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmeischa/pseuds/zmeischa
Summary: Представители знатных домов Вестероса могут принимать облик своих геральдических зверей.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Daenerys Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Robert Baratheon & Cersei Lannister, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 драбблы-мини G-T





	Истинный облик

— Сука ты, а не львица, — сказал Роберт.  
Серсея зарычала.  
— Я тебе серьезно говорю, прекрати уже эту фигню. Милосердные боги дали благородным лордам и леди волшебный дар, чтобы мы защищали свои земли и могли подтвердить, что рождены в законном браке. А не для того, чтобы МУЖУ НЕ ДАВАТЬ!  
Серсея демонстративно повернулась задом к кровати и помочилась на один из столбов, поддерживающих полог.  
— Отцу твоему на тебя пожалуюсь.  
В этот раз рычание неприятно походило на смех. В поединке пожилого льва и молодой, полной сил львицы победитель был очевиден. Правда, Тайвин Ланнистер мог призвать к порядку свое детище и в человеческом облике, но Серсея, как любой оборотень в истинном обличье, в каждом видела только зверя. Роберт мог стоять перед ней в короне, в броне, с боевым молотом в руках, для нее он все равно был оленем, которому она могла переломить шею одним ударом лапы.  
В самом начале их брака она несколько раз подначивала Роберта обратиться при ней, но он даже спьяну подозревал в этом ловушку. Одно дело — поразить какую-нибудь деревенскую девчонку, представ перед ней могучим оленем. И совсем другое — увидеть в собственной жене хищного зверя и испугаться, как умеют пугаться только травоядные.  
— Да не рычи ты. Мы в чужом доме, подумают, что я тебя бью.  
Серсея легла на пол и начала вылизываться.  
— Можно подумать, у тебя между ног сокровищница Ланнистеров. Ты не поверишь, но у тебя все устроено точно так же, как у прочих баб, нигде не позолочено. Эй! Не скалься на меня! Ухожу, ухожу, сдалась ты мне.  
После его ухода Серсея еще некоторое время вылизывалась, нервно дергая спиной, затем успокоилась, вспрыгнула на кровать, свернулась клубком и задремала. Мейстеры в один голос рекомендовали не проводить много времени в истинном обличье, потому что это высасывало силы и дурно влияло на здоровье, особенно женское, но Серсею совершенно не интересовало мнение добровольных евнухов о ее женском здоровье. В облике львицы она чувствовала себя в два раза более живой.  
Дверь тихонько скрипнула, и в опочивальню вошел Джейме. Даже в человеческом обличье Серсея видела в нем льва. Даже когда они оба были людьми, он видел в ней львицу. Это была главная причина, по которой детям из благородных домов рекомендовали никогда не оборачиваться при посторонних — однажды увиденного зверя нельзя было забыть. Серсея до сих пор иногда вздрагивала от отвращения, вспоминая, как скользили по Кастерли Року две огромные змеи — Оберин и Элия Мартелл. И ничто не могло сравниться с ее презрением к Тириону, в котором она не чуяла зверя.  
Джейме подошел ближе, погладил ее по загривку и почесал за ушами. Серсея извернулась и лизнула ему руку шершавым языком. Через мгновение он уже был львом и вылизывал ей морду. 

* * *

— Знаешь, на что бы я хотел посмотреть? — задумчиво спросил Ренли.  
Лорас поцеловал его в плечо.  
— Не знаю, но с интересом жду твоих предложений.  
— На твой истинный облик.  
Лорас приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на него с беспокойством.  
— Хочется верить, что ты не вызываешь меня на поединок.  
— Нет, конечно. Я просто хотел бы взглянуть.  
— Ты сумасшедший. Как ты себе это представляешь, интересно?  
На лице Ренли появилось мечтательное выражение.  
— Ты — огромный, прекрасный цветок, и я ем тебя, лепесток за лепестком…  
Лорас кинул в него подушкой.  
— Вот так ты меня представляешь, значит? Я, по-твоему, букетик, и любой козел может меня обглодать?  
— А за козла ответишь, — угрожающим тоном сказал Ренли.  
Оба расхохотались.  
— Нет, я серьезно. Как, по-твоему, мы столько лет удерживаем Хайгарден? Лепестками? Как Фоссовеи защищают Сидрхолл — яблоками кидаются из-за стен? Как мой отец осаждал Штормовой Предел?  
— Понятия не имею, — признался Ренли. — Мне тогда было всего семь лет, и Станнис не пускал меня к крепостным стенам.  
— И правильно делал. Отец заплел все стены замка, и осажденные день и ночь рубили его ветки и жгли, а шипы у него в ладонь длиной. И если бы они оставили хоть один росток… Ты видел когда-нибудь, как сорокопут убивает свою добычу? Он накалывает ее на шип. Так было бы и с вами, если бы Станнис не защитил Штормовой Предел. Мама говорит, отец еще год после этого был тощий, как щепка.  
— Ну уж, наверное, не такой тощий, как я.  
Ренли закинул руки за голову и неожиданно рассмеялся.  
— Ты знаешь, в Штормовом Пределе совсем не было еды, но в богороще росла трава, и мы со Станнисом там паслись. И все время оглядывались, потому что представь себе — полный замок голодных людей, и мы, два оленя. Мы там съели всю траву, всю листву с нижних веток, обглодали кору на деревьях, а еще…  
— Ну?!  
— Слуги, конечно, раскидывали, что могли, но Роберт пришел с войском, а в богороще вот такая куча навоза. Как он хохотал! Станнис ему это так и не простил.  
Ренли вздохнул и добавил:  
— Вот такие у меня братья. Один ржет над всякой ерундой, другой обижается из-за всякой ерунды. Одно слово — олени. 

* * *  
— И когда его нашли, на теле были следы львиных клыков. Джейме Ланнистер убил нашего отца в истинном обличье, когда отец был человеком. Он хуже, чем людоед, его надо было убить на месте.  
Насколько Дени знала, истинный облик предназначался как раз для того, чтобы убивать людей, причем совершенно необязательно в ходе божьего суда. За свою долгую историю Таргариены убили и съели десятки тысяч человек, включая собственных братьев и сестер. Визерис всегда отзывался об этом как об уникальной семейной традиции и ни разу не предлагал кого-то из них убить на месте.  
Впрочем, Дени давно знала, что на Таргариенов не распространяются общие правила. Им (точнее, Визерису) было можно все.  
Если честно, этот рассказ в последнее время вызывал у нее другой, несколько более насущный вопрос.  
— Визерис, а почему Рейегар не обернулся драконом у Рубинового брода? Он бы мог уничтожить всю армию мятежников с Робертом во главе.  
— Потому что Рейегар хотел честного поединка с человеком, у которого увел невесту. Какой честный поединок может быть у дракона с оленем?  
Дени уже давно подозревала, что ее предки полюбили идею честного поединка примерно в то время, когда перестали прилюдно принимать свой истинный облик.  
Сама Дени была лишена истинного обличья — то ли потому, что они с Визерисом были предательски изгнаны из Семи Королевств, то ли потому, что она была недостаточно умна, сильна и послушна. Визерис, безусловно, умел оборачиваться драконом, но никогда этого не делал, потому что делать это в центре города было опасно, к тому же он мог убить Дени.  
Но вопрос того, почему Рейегар так недальновидно поступил у Рубинового брода, явно занимал и Визериса.  
— Рейегар был истинный дракон, — сказал он горячо. — Спроси меня, откуда я знаю?  
— Откуда?  
— Элия оба раза рожала его детей в истинном обличье, потому что знала, что ее слабое человеческое тело не выдержит семени дракона. Но из яиц каждый раз вылуплялись змееныши. Рейегар не должен был жениться на женщине из чужого дома.  
Это вызвало у Дени новые вопросы. Если бы она забеременела от Визериса, то что стало бы с ее собственным слабым человеческим телом? Что случилось бы с Лианной Старк, будь у нее с Рейегаром дети? Вряд ли лютоволки были лучше подготовлены к семейной жизни с драконами, чем люди.  
Однако сейчас все это уже не имело никакого значения, и Дени, судя по тому, что она слышала, стоило скорее беспокоиться о том, сможет ли она родить жеребенка.  
Впрочем, по словам Иллирио, ей было не о чем беспокоиться — дотракийские кхалы, будучи существами не такой высокой породы, как вестеросские лорды, оборачивались в коней только ниже пояса, делали это только во время битвы, и способность эту получали только после того, как возглавляли кхалассар. Насколько Иллирио было известно, дотракийки рожали обычных человеческих детей и умирали от этого не чаще, чем прочие женщины.  
По словам Визериса, в обмен на сорок тысяч всадников кхала Дрого Дени могла родить хоть целый табун. 

* * *

Робб всегда чувствовал себя виноватым, когда они вдвоем с Теоном убегали купаться. Обычно они везде ходили втроем — Робб, Джон и Теон. Робб всегда старался, чтобы Джон чувствовал себя не бастардом, а его родным братом, но даже от братьев можно хранить секреты, и купание было именно таким секретом.  
Они осторожно выбрались из замка, бесшумно зашли в лес и некоторое время молча крались по тропе, до большого, поросшего мхом валуна, за которым, как они убедились, их голоса были уже не слышны со стен. После этого они уже шли, переговариваясь во весь голос, не столько из мальчишеского азарта, сколько для того, чтобы отпугнуть диких зверей, которые уже попадались на таком расстоянии от замка.  
Немного погодя они дошли до муравейника, сошли с тропы и устремились вглубь чащи, к трем валунам, между которыми они уже давно оборудовали себе тайник. Робб торопливо разделся, сложил одежду и обувь, спрятал ее между камнями, и через мгновение они уже бежали по лесу, человек и лютоволк.  
Каждый раз, когда Робб принимал свой истинный облик, его оглушали запахи. Каждое дерево, каждый камень, каждая травинка, волчьи метки и олений помет — все говорило с ним внятным языком. Однажды он остановился и зарычал — на сосне, на две ладони выше человеческого роста, были видны следы медвежьих когтей. Однажды он спугнул, догнал и задрал оленя, и никак не мог понять, отчего Теон отказывается есть сырое мясо.   
Робб никогда не оборачивался при посторонних, не столько из смущения, сколько из страха перед тем, что он сделает, если почует человека в своем истинном обличье, но Теон никогда не пах как мясо. Только как друг.  
При всем желании Теон не мог бежать так быстро, как лютоволк, и Робб специально замедлялся, чтобы оставаться с ним бок о бок, но иногда ему хотелось похулиганить, и он припускал во весь дух, потом останавливался, садился и ждал, ухмыляясь во всю пасть.  
Они добежали до озера и Робб с разбегу бросился в воду, обернувшись в прыжке. Теон торопливо разделся на берегу, прыгая на одной ноге.  
Они долго плавали, ныряли, тянули друг друга за ноги и хохотали, распугивая уток. Затем Теон заговорщицки улыбнулся и ушел под воду, и Робб почувствовал, как его охватывают щупальца.  
Это была главная причина, по которой они никогда не брали с собой Джона.  
Они никогда не обсуждали то, что делают на озере. И Робб, и Теон несколько раз бывали на свадьбах и знали все полагающие шутки, но ни у одного из них не было слов, чтобы описать то, что происходит между двумя мужчинами. Особенно когда один из них находится в истинном обличье. Особенно в таком, как у Теона.  
Любые слова, даже сказанные самому себе, неизбежно погубили бы все, что было хорошего в этом дне: запах ряски, шорох волн в камышах, выводок утят на дальнем берегу, радость быть только вдвоем, бесконечное лето и то, что происходит под водой, в темноте.  
Робб был истинным сыном леди Кейтилин. Часть его жизни проходила под водой.


End file.
